1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning structures, and particularly to a positioning structure for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices generally need to combine a plurality of components or parts such as a camera module, an earphone and so on. A typical camera module or earphone is fixed to a cover. The cover is further fixed to the main housing of the portable electronic device with screws. During assembly, the screws need to be rotated to tightly assemble the cover to the main housing. The rotating process might shift the camera module or earphone out of position, accordingly degrading the product quality.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.